7 Seals
by Kuzoa
Summary: A story of two acolytes who unknowingly hold the balance of humans...and gods.
1. The Time Magic, Chronova

**7 Seals**

**Chapter 1: The Time magic, Chronova**

Summer time, and the hot scorching sun is out once again. The sky was coated with a pure blue color, and the fields of Geffen filled with different shades of green.

"This heat is killing me….." Ganbatein, a young acolyte of 13 was currently by their house's balcony sitting on a rocking chair wearing nothing but his underwear. Not that he cared, everyone was doing it. "How can Kuzoa just stay there and cook where all the heat is?"

"I heard that!" Kuzoa, his brother bellowed from downstairs, "I'm cooking our food ya know!"

Gan just lay back down in his rocking chair, overcome by the heat. It was hard to imagine that just months ago, this place was a freezing tundra.

"Get your sorry ass down here!" Kuzoa bellowed once more, "You did nothing but lie there in your underwear! Lunch is here!"

"Fine. Fine." Normally, Gan would shout back, but heat does things to a man. He walked downstairs, grabbing a towel to wipe off the perspiration on his face.

When he reached the bottom floor, he saw Kuzoa extinguish the fire with his magic. He WAS a sage after all, but then of course, like everyone else, they weren't wearing their attires……only undies and lying around in rocking chairs..no one dared to walk the streets at this hour.

"You call THIS lunch?" Gan complained as he picked up what seemed to be "steak"

"That's called steak."

"I call it coal." Gan dropped the steak. "It's burnt, and hard. I'll go buy Chinese then…"

"You made me stay in that…inferno called a kitchen just for you to order Chinese?"

Gan didn't reply. He picked up the phone and started dialing.

"…..hello? Lou Yang fast food? I'd like to order a….."

"Ughhh…." Kuzoa uttered, agreeing to the idea. The steak DID look like coal. "I'll have…fried rice. That's all."

* * *

Deep within the recesses of Al de Baran's clock tower lay a cult that worshipped the false god, Baal. The cult was said to have long been disbanded, ages before King Tristran I brought order to the chaotic land of Midgard. All that was changed when a young acolyte discovered it.

"Ha'ta kay wa suq'hawe…." A figure within the room whispered into the ears of his worshipers. "Kan' to rehk barinte….."

The candles and torches on the walls lit up and burned vigorously. The formation the cult had written on the floor lit up.

"Taray k'otase!" It was Baal himself talking, as the young acolyte had noticed. "Bha 'kyou ro Faquir!"

Faquir didn't understand this language, but he was certain Baal felt his presence. His worshipers looked devilishly at him, stood up and began chasing him. Faquir's human instincts instructed him to run, as fast as he could.

"Desiit Tamidu!" Faquir bellowed. The men stopped running. They stopped breathing and everything else they were doing, though they were alive. This is the power of the time magic, Chronova. "Reformo Tamidu!"


	2. Assassins

**Chapter 2: Assassins**

"Whack!" The sound Gan heard as he squished the fly on his face. This really disturbed him as he was asleep that time.

"Stupid fly! Now I can't even go back to sleep!" He uttered.

Gan stood up from the couch, still in his undies. A breeze swept past. He shivered a bit. He knew what it meant. He rushed towards the window and looked outside. Darkness loomed over Midgard as the cold night devoured the scorching day.

"I've done it! I've survived through the day without fainting from the heat!" Gan proclaimed as he happily pranced around the room. "That reminds me, where's Kuzoa?"

Gan stopped prancing about. He looked around the whole house for him. Their house wasn't big at all. It only had one floor and only contained the necessary items.

He looked in the bathroom, the kitchen, outside. Nothing, he was nowhere to be found. He went back in and slammed the door. A piece of paper that seemed to be taped to the door drifted toward the floor. Gan picked it up and read it.

"You really shouldn't have wasted your money. Now I'm having fun here at Comodo while you're there being bored to death! Ha! –Kuzoa"

"Dang that shit!" Gan said as he crumpled the note. Another breeze swept past, and he felt very cold indeed.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm in the mood for a nice, hot bath."

Gan went over to the tub and let the water run. He went over to his room, undressed himself and neatly put his clothes in the laundry while waiting for the tub to fill.

He went back into the bathroom and dipped his foot in the water.

"Not warm enough." He said as he turned up the water heater even more. Outside, he could hear the rustling of leaves and the silhouette of a woman. "Damn, everyone's out having fun except me…….ughh…I should've eaten that coal!"

* * *

Kuzoa stopped splashing water at the kafra girls.

"What's wrong, Kuzoa?" one of the kafras asked.

"Someone must be insulting my cooking…."

* * *

Gan dipped his big, nude body into the pool of hot water, and instantly felt refreshed. He closed his eyes and began dreaming of his fantasies.

"I wonder what will happen if I do this to that part of hers?" He asked himself.

* * *

"I have to tell the pope about this…" Faquir uttered to himself while panting as he ran towards one of the Kafra ladies. "Excuse me, I need a ride to Prontera."

"Well what do you want me to do? Give you a ride on my back?" The lady suggested.

"She must be new to the business…..but hey, a piggy back ride would do great." He thought of the possibilities of riding on her back mischievously.

"Ugh….creep!" The woman bellowed as she slapped him in the face.

Faquir fell down and rubbed his eyes. "Hey wait a minute! It's your job to do stuff like that!"

"Oh…yeah…right.." The kafra lady bent down and whispered something to Faquir's ear. "Let's all forget this happened….and I'll bring you to Prontera, free."

"I don't see the consequences in this…"

"It's a deal then!" The kafra personnel said as she stood up once more, helping the boy get up himself.

The woman started chanting, and right before Faquir's eyes, a dragon with chairs on its back appeared.

"Is this thing safe?" He inquired.

"Unless you want to walk there, this is the only way."

"Fine. Fine." Faquir said as he mounted the dragon."

* * *

"Oooohh….that is just plain creepy!" Gan thought to himself as he opened his eyes.

There was the rustling of leaves again outside. He still couldn't decide what it was. It happened again. He was now sure someone was out to get him. "Assassin?" He bellowed.

The rustling grew louder. "ASSASSINS?"


	3. The Space Magic, Gravija

**Chapter 3: The Space Magic, Gravija**

Gan got out of the tub and rushed to his room. He quickly opened his closet with his towel still wrapped around his waist. One of the windows broke, and an assassin came in.

"Damn! Forget the clothes!" He closed his eyes and began chanting, "Creo Lacuna!"

The space the assassin occupied was slowly dissolving.

"Hmph! You don't know the meaning of pain!" The assassin said as she ran towards him, katars in both hands. "Don't bother looking it up! I'll show you, personally!"

"Lacuna!" The assassin's katar grew closer and closer towards Gan, then just stopped.

"This..this…"

"Pain? Is that what you want to call it?" Gan sarcastically said. "No one can withstand my black hole!"

He devilishly looked at the assassin. Behind him, the various knives in their kitchen started floating in mid-air.

"I'll show you what I can do!"

The assassin's arm dissolved, blood leaking out from it. The knives flew towards the assassin, about to pierce her.

"You're one very annoying brat!" A voice from behind said. Gan turned around, only to find himself lying on the floor. The figure behind him knocked him unconscious, losing control over the knives. The knives dropped down to the ground. Blood was scattered on the floor.

* * *

"Mother Liselle!" Faquir shouted. "I don't have time for this! Erasum Tamidu!"

The scenery changed. Faquir was instantly brought to a chamber, where mother Liselle was.

"You used time magic, didn't you?" She inquired.

"Yes, but that's not the point. Baal's disciples are planning to bring him into this world to become a perfect god!"

"That IS a problem…Nuandhaich!"

"Yes, m'lady." A priest with deep, blue hair said. The shadow of his cap hid his eyes from view. "How can I serve you?"

"Accompany young Faquir back to—"

"—Al de Baran." Faquir continued her statement. "Another thing. I don't need his help."

"……" Nuandhaich never liked people who disrespected him and his fellow priests. He drew out a golden, cruciform mace and charged at him.

"I…really don't." Faquir eyed him devilishly and stopped the time around him. Although Nuandhaich couldn't move, his senses were still active.

"Faquir…..you're only 13." Mother Liselle said. "Your time magic won't save you all the time."

"Fine! I'll go……" He said as he crossed his arms. "But HE his only backup."

"Good. Now go to Al de Baran and come back here to tell me everything you saw!"

Faquir walked towards the sanctuary's large, wooden doors.

"What? You expect to walk there!" Nuandhaich sarcastically said as he pointed at the ground where a portal was opened.

"I-I knew that!" Faquir said as he stepped in. "You don't seem like you care much about this, Lady Liselle."

Gan slowly opened his eyes, but still didn't see anything. It was pitch black.

"Where am I? NOO!" He paused to think. "I'm…dead!"

Gan started taking deep breaths out of fear. "Calm down, Ganbatein."

He concentrated hard, sensing the area for something he could use. He sensed some ember on the walls, and thinned the pull of gravity on that spot. The fire ignited and he picked up the torch.


	4. Confrontation

**Chapter 4: Confrontation**

"Gan!" Kuzoa said as he closed the door behind him. "Gan you bastard, get down here!"

Silence. Kuzoa inspected the 2nd floor. He wasn't there. As he went down the stairs, he noticed one of their windows had been broken, and blood was scattered on the floor. As he approached the area, he felt a disruption: kind of like something was squeezing his body.

"So he used Gravija….." He thought to himself. "Nevertheless, he was still kidnapped. Oh dang! I should be resting right now!"

"Whoa!" Gan bellowed as he nearly fell off an edge. He looked below and saw a deep abyss. "Volo Lacuna!"

The many pebbles on the ground started levitating, including Gan himself. He lessened the pull of gravity making everything levitate. Now came the tricky part. He had to concentrate so that the ground on the other side of the abyss would pull him, if he was a little bit off course, the abyss itself could pull him down.

Gan concentrated hard. "Apello Alterum…"

* * *

"Tell me. Where is it?" Nuandhaich hastily asked.

"Follow me."

The two went over to the clocktower in the center of the city, but instead of climbing upwards, which hunters and other people who wanted to train would do, they descended down the steps and into the abyss.

Faquir was cautiously descending down the steps, feeling for the railings so as not to fall down.

"Faquir….we don't have time for this." Nuandhaich suggested as he pushed Faquir to move faster. "The Baalists won't wait for us."

"Oh but we do have time." Faquir said as he closed his eyes, focusing his magic. "Retardo..Tamidu…"

Outside, the birds stopped flying, people stopped in the middle of their tracks. The streams of Al de Baran stopped flowing. Time had stopped.

* * *

"Na 'taka iyo tamidu…."

"Yes lord Baal. Time seems to have stopped."

"Shu 'bhak teronashe Bho 'shyo ro, Archaeon…"

"Of course…."

Archaeon stood up from his chair and walked out the door. As he opened it, an elegantly dressed woman stopped his path.

"Illu—"

"—Black Mamba. That is how you will call me, ya hear?"

"Ok….I'll treat you out for dinner after I finish off his "Faquir"…"

Black Mamba placed her palm on Archaeon's chin. "No." She then pushed him with such force that he fell down and made a hole in the floor. "I'm not interested in your cheap pick up lines! Ugh, please!"

* * *

"Made it!" Gan said as he landed safely on the other side. "…but I still don't know where I am…."

In front of him was a long hall, and he could faintly see a person. A person moving at incredible speeds.

"T-That's physically impossible!" Gan bellowed as he waved his torch right and left. "I-It's coming…."

The figure was racing at top speed towards him, going at speeds a human being could never do. "M-Maybe it's not human? No. That'll be worse."

Gan put on a worried expression. He closed his eyes in fear. "Great…I don't even know where I die! Ugh…..just get over with it!"

* * *

"Faquir! A flame!" Nuandhaich pointed out. Not far from here was a young acolyte as well, holding a torch in his hand.

"Interesting. If I were him, I'd see a figure moving at extreme speeds." Faquir said as he chuckled. "I merely slowed down time….except for us of course."

Nuandhaich observed the flames. Yes, they were acting in a very……slow manner.

"Time to give our friend here the shock of his life!" Faquir looked the figure in the eye. "Reparo Tamidu…" He whispered.


	5. The 7 Seals of Midgard

**Chapter 5: The 7 Seals of Midgard**

Inches away from Gan was a boy roughly the same age as him. He wore somewhat the same clothing which would mean he was an acolyte too.

"Hello!" The boy in front of him said. Gan fell down and hit his back hard. The boy reached out for him and helped him stand up. "Faquir. Faquir Re 'suqhawe XV."

"Umm..hi. Would you by any chance know where I am?" Gan asked. Faquir didn't reply. "Umm…right. It's Ganbatein….la Croix."

"Hmph." Faquir said as he walked away. "An acolyte as well…hmmm."

"Umm….Faquir." Gan said as he tried to catch up with him. "WHERE ARE WE?" Gan bellowed. Faquir stopped walking and faced him.

"We're beneath the clock tower at Al de Baran."

"What? That's impossible! I was just at home and then—" He remembered it clearly. The assassins raided his house. They must've been the ones who kidnapped him!

"He—llo?" A priest said as he hit Gan softly on the head. Still, Gan fell down once more.

"W-Who are you?" Gan pointed at the priest. "F-Faquir, do you know this guy?"

"Yes. This is Nuandhaich. He was sent by the sanctuary to watch over me in this….endeavor." Faquir explained as he glimpsed at Nuandhaich. "This is Ganbat—"

"Gan."

"…."

"Call me Gan." He said as he stood up and wiped the dust off his clothes. He also fixed his long, silver hair. "Where's my belt?"

Gan looked around for his belt. It was nowhere to be found.

"That look is okay with you…..damn, you don't NEED to follow the dress code 100 properly you know"

"Yeahh but…" Gan looked at himself and saw an acolyte with an unbuttoned cloak showing off his chest.

"Ughhh…it's fine! Priests do it too! Look at Nuandhaich!" Faquir told him as he pointed at Nuandhaich.

"W-What? It's our dress code!"

"Whatever." He then started walking once more. "We should go now."

Faquir showed them the way towards a seemingly endless stairwell where they seemed to turn around for hours. Gan felt dizzy after the first few minutes of turning and turning and almost barfed. Fortunately, they had reached the end of the stairwell.

"Are…there anymore….stairWELLS to climb?" Gan exhaustedly said while panting after every word.

"No. Follow me." Faquir went over to a large, beautifully decorated door. Inside they could hear chanting in an unknown language. "Bota 'pararaiyo nantehashihke Baakhenal re 'suqhawe."

"Chanting." Gan whispered.

"This..this is…." Nuandhaich worriedly said. "Yes. The baalists are beyond this door, and they are seeking to collect the first seal."

"What? Seal?" Faquir and Gan both questioned. "How many seals are there?"

"You know the legend, don't you?" Faquir interrogated. "Then tell us."

"Fine." Nuandhaich said as he opened his book which Faquir didn't even know was there. "Baal, the false god was overthrown thousands of years ago. What he wants is to regain, or re 'suqhawe in Baal's language which also literally means 'reborn"

"We don't need a language lesson. Get on with it." Faquir bellowed.

"Fine. Fine. In order to regain his immortal powers, he must cross over to this world using the 7 seals of Midgard, hidden across time and space.

The first seal, which I believe is beyond these doors.

The second, created in Ancient Morocc over three millennia ago.

The third, in ancient Geffenia, which was the reason it was destroyed.

The rest I do not know anymore. He will also need a powerful medium…..preferably a high priest."

"So he could use you to cross over?" Gan inquired.

"Yes. If he wants to, he can even use the pope herself!"

"Mother Liselle?"

"Yes." Nuandhaich hid his book once more within his robes. "Baal in the olden times, as the legend says, was a cruel god. He was secretly building a new world for his worshippers, built with the blood and flesh of his worshipper's enemies."

"Well, I think we know enough about the legend. Shall we?" Faquir stood up and put both hands on the door, about to open them.

"We shall." Gan replied, and opened the door along with Faquir.


	6. The Seal's Lair

**Chapter 6: The Seal's Lair**

"Wait." Faquir whispered. Beyond the door, they could hear chanting in Baal's language.

"They're activating the first seal!"

The chanting stopped. Faquir, Gan and Nuandhaich knew what to do. What every human would do. Baal's worshippers were about to come out the door in a few seconds.

"Desiit Tamidu…" Faquir whispered. Gan looked at him and said, "What?"

"Nothing." He replied while he grinned at Nuandhaich.

The doors burst open and a huge number of demons came storming in.

"Here they come." Nuandhaich bellowed.

Gan drew out his cruciform mace and charged at the demons, abusing Gravija's powers. He smashed the head of one of the demons. Another one came charging behind him. He contracted the gravity around it and literally disintegrated the demon. Gan turned around and saw Faquir….moving at top speed once again.

"How DOES he do that?" Gan said to himself. He lost concentration and another demon grabbed him from behind. Gan lost sight of Faquir and Nuandhaich. They were nowhere to be found. "T-They've abandoned me!"

Gan felt a presence. A human presence, circling him. It stopped, the demon dropped dead, and he saw Faquir, who seemingly used his two fingers: his middle and index finger, to hit the demon.

Gan stood in astonishment, "What? You're going to stand there all day?" Faquir slowly said.

"Chronova."

"What?"

"You used Chronova, the time magic."

Faquir stood there in shock, "H-How did you know?"

"You're talking slower than usual…." Gan said as he winked. "Don't worry," He then contracted the gravity in the center of the army and created a black hole. "If you have time magic, then I have space magic."

"Gravija."

Gan just smiled. At one of the corners of the hallway, a burst of light emerged, killing all the demons in the area. "Nuandhaich.." Faquir whispered as he whisked off once more.

When Faquir got there, it was too late. Nuandhaich had been slaughtered by the countless demons before them. Moments later, Gan arrived, and saw Nuandhaich's slaughtered body.

Gan looked at Faquir, thinking of the sorrow he was feeling, but instead saw a large grin on his face.

"Y-You're not sad at all?" He bellowed.

"Not at all. I mean, why would I be? He was just bait."

"You can't call a person who really tried his best to protect you, bait!" Gan bellowed. "You're so cold blooded."

"Thank you."

Gan couldn't say anything anymore, it was just so…so…unthinkable. Although Gan had only knew Nuandhaich for less than an hour, he still felt sorrow deep inside him, because he really did try his best to protect the two of them.

"Close your eyes." Faquir ordered.

"Why!"

"Just do it!" Although Gan was really upset at what Faquir had done, he had no choice. He decided that Faquir really was a scary person, and that after all this he wanted nothing to do with him.

Gan heard a soft chanting from Faquir's mouth. Loud enough to be heard but too soft to be understood. He then raised his hands, while Gan closed his eyes.

1..2…3 seconds. Gan didn't hear anything. He opened his eyes and looked around. The demons' skin were now decaying little by little, then falling down. Dead.

The two heard clapping not far from where they were. As if they had an audience. A one person audience.

"Excellent display of skill!" By now, they had tracked down the person to be inside the room. Where the seal lay. "But I want a first-hand experience…" The man sophisticatedly said as he stood up.


	7. The 1st Seal

**Chapter 7: The 1st seal**

"I can see your determination burning like fire!" The man said. "By the way, have I introduced myself?"

"I don't need to know your damn fucking name!" Gan bellowed. He drew out his mace and hurled it at the man, who blocked it with his mere fingers.

"That's what I like about you guys…I am Archaeon, an assassin sent by Lord Baal himself."

"B-Baal?"

"Yes. Now that I've told you, I have to kill you!"

Archaeon pushed Gan aside and drew out his twin sabers, running at top speed towards Faquir. He dodged it right before the sword on his right hit him, thus colliding into the floor. Archaeon quickly turned around, his left saber narrowly missed Faquir. Behind him, Faquir could hear chanting of some sort, in a language he couldn't decipher. Archaeon whisked off behind Faquir and pushed him with such force that he made a strong impact on the wall, fracturing it. Archaeon walked over to his smashed body, drew out his sword, and thrust it at him. It went through him, but peculiarly, no blood came out.

Archaeon looked behind him to see a bruised and angry Faquir who punched him hard in the face. He played around with time a bit, sowing it down so that the pain Archaeon experienced would last longer. He flew in the air a bit and landed on his sword, doing a handstand on it, his left arm holding the other sword, holding it in a horizontal position.

Archaeon eyed Gan devilishly and threw the sword at him, while falling to the ground and hiding his other sword once more.

Gan never thought he could, but he did. He caught the sword Archaeon hurled at him, using his mere two fingers.

The minute Gan looked away from the blade that was only inches away, he saw Archaeon running at top speed towards him, holding the sheath and hilt of his sword, ready to draw…and kill him.

Archaeon drew his sword and hurled it at Gan with full force. Using his gravity magic, he managed to block it somehow, but his magic won't last long. As Gan's magic fades away, Archaeon's strength rapidly increases.

Archaeon knew this battle wasn't going anywhere, and reached into his pocket and drew out a bottle containing an unknown purple substance.

"I would've enjoyed killing you, but I have to do this quicker." He said as he forcibly let Gan drink it.

Behind him, Faquir hit Archaeon hard with his mace, causing him to drop the bottle, but a small portion of it had already been digested.

"Damn! You've been poisoned…uhh..let's see…" Faquir was thinking back to the days when Mother Liselle herself, the pope of Midgard, taught him how to help other people. To heal the wounded, and to clothe the naked, as is God's way. "I can't think properly!"

Archaeon hit him hard from behind, hurling Faquir several meters away. "I'll deal with you later!" He told Gan.

Archaeon had both swords once again, whilst Faquir only had his cruciform mace, given by his mentor and the pope, Mother Liselle. Blessed with God's own blood, a holy aura is emitted by the mace. When it was given to him, Mother Liselle called it, the Grand Cross.

Archaeon currently held his sword in a hilt-first fashion, and started charging, attempting. He moved with such accuracy, such swiftness, that Faquir had to rely on his magic.

Words can make a difference. Faquir chanted, and in a few seconds, time slowed down, and soon came to a full stop. This kind of magic took a huge amount of mana to be able to cast, and each second Faquir took stopping time, he could feel the pain surging inside him.

He quickly ran over to Archaeon and took one of his swords. He dropped it, and howled in pain. The pain he was experiencing was unbearable….but he knew what he had to do. The baalists were a forsaken clan, altering the flow of time and space itself. From disrupting the flow of magic, to changing the landscape, and of course, worshipping the god to whom their clan is named after: Baal.

Faquir picked up the sword once more, held it sideways, and pierced Archaeon's body with it. He could not take the pain anymore, and time reverted back to normal.

Faquir took back the sword, and a fountain of blood emerged, splattering him and Archaeon with pure, red blood.

"Damn you bastards!" Archaeon bellowed.

"Shut up!" Faquir answered back, hurling the sword at his face, piercing it.

The clocktower was now falling apart. The ground was shaking. He took Ganbatein on his shoulder, but the minute he did a force pulled them. The view of the clocktower slowly faded away, and one question remained inside Faquir mind: was the seal broken?

Gan, on the other hand, tried very hard to open his eyes. He did, and cast a spell, destroying the clocktower completely, and hopefully, the seal.

A/N: oookaay…my first 'all-fight-with-a-little-dialogue' chapter. That was hard to do!


End file.
